To zawsze boli
by Irysek
Summary: Minęły trzy miesiące od śmierci Freda, a George nadal nie może się z tym pogodzić. Podczas kolejnego z trudnych dni w pracy odwiedza go Luna Lovegood. Czy specyficznej Krukonce uda się dotrzeć do ocalałego z bliźniaków i w jakikolwiek sposób złagodzić jego smutek?


Obudził się w środku nocy, zlany potem i łzami. Nie był to pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz. Ciągle śniło mu się to samo - martwe ciało ukochanego brata, bez którego czuł się pusty. Czuł się niepełny. Jakby zabrakło wypełniającego go elementu, jakby już nigdy nie mógł być sobą. Tym wesołym, radosnym chłopakiem, któremu ciągle po głowie chodziły żarty. Świat bez Freda był dla niego równie okrutny, co świat rządzony przez Voldemorta. George mógłby się wręcz pokusić o stwierdzenie, że był gorszy. Bo z bratem bliźniakiem zawsze było raźniej. Bo z bratem bliźniakiem można było przetrwać wszystko, przezwyciężyć każde zło, każde niepowodzenie. Bo z bratem...  
Po policzku spłynęły mu kolejne łzy, gdy chował twarz w poduszce i zanosił się szlochem. Był dorosłym mężczyzną a płakał jak dziecko. Co noc, bo co noc przypominał sobie o tym, że gdy wstanie rano nie będzie mógł się z nim spotkać.  
Po kilku godzinach męczarni udało mu się znowu zasnąć. Nie spał jednak długo, gdy do jego pokoju wkroczyła trzymająca się świetne (a przynajmniej nieźle udająca) Molly i szturchnęła go w ramię.  
 **\- Wstawaj George. Już rano, musisz iść do pracy.** \- Jej cichy, spokojny głos dochodził jakby z oddali. Otworzył leniwie oko i westchnął głośno, przecierając twarz dłonią. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, jakby rozumiejąc. Jakby nie musieli mówić nic więcej - wszak oboje dobrze wiedzieli. Oboje walczyli z tą pustką, jaka zionęła z leżącego po drugiej stronie pokoju pustego łóżka.  
Gdy kobieta wyszła, wstał powoli i zaczął się ubierać. Niechętnie, bo komu chciałoby się pracować po takich wydarzeniach? Od śmierci Freda minęły już trzy miesiące. Dla niego jednak nigdy nie przestanie być to bolesne. On już nigdy nie spojrzy w lustro nie myśląc o tym, że stracił najlepszego przyjaciela, o jakim mógłby marzyć. Naciągnął na siebie spodnie i udał się do łazienki, gdzie zaczął szykować się do nadchodzącego dnia. Podkrążone oczy mówiły same za siebie, ale nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Unikał swojego odbicia, gdy zmieniał opatrunek na uchu. Rana powinna się już zabliźniać, tymczasem ciągle coś się z niej sączyło. Nie chciała się goić, zupełnie tak, jak jego serce.  
Wyszedł z domu nie jedząc nawet śniadania. Nie chciał siadać przy stole, gdzie puste krzesło Freda jeszcze bardziej by mu o wszystkim przypominało. Nie chciał widzieć, jak wszyscy powoli dochodzą do siebie, jak rozmawiają, jak żartują. Jak śmieją się i opowiadają o planach na przyszłość. Bo jaką on mógł mieć przyszłość bez Freda? Nawet teraz, gdy wchodził do pracy nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Sklep był przecież ich dwóch, a teraz... Teraz tylko on w nim siedział. Nie sprawiało mu to już przyjemności. Gdy przechadzał się pomiędzy regałami pełnymi niesamowitych dowcipów i przedmiotów, które tak chętnie kupowano... Myślał tylko o tym, że chciałby zamknąć to miejsce i nigdy więcej nie patrzeć na rzeczy, które wymyślił razem z bratem. Z drugiej strony nie chciał stracić sklepu - w końcu byli z niego tak dumni! Czuł się więc w obowiązku, by dla niego prowadzić go dalej. Tylko, jak w takim razie miał wyleczyć swoją duszę? Wątpił, by w tym przypadku czas zdziałał cuda. Są w końcu na świecie takie więzi, których nie da się zastąpić.  
Koło południa zaczął się prawdziwy chwila ktoś go o coś pytał, co chwila ktoś chciał coś kupić. Nie miał więc czasu na to, by myśleć i użalać się nad sobą. Wiedział, że to dla niego lepsze, że tak powinno być. Że ze swoimi koszmarami zostanie w nocy, gdy będzie sam w pokoju, w którym całe życie było ich dwóch. Gdy wreszcie uporał się z całą kolejką i myślał, że wreszcie chwilę odsapnie, dzwonek nad drzwiami zakomunikował pojawienie się kolejnej osoby. Westchnął i podwinął rękawy, kierując się w stronę przybysza. Ujrzał ją dość szybko, gdy nieobecnym wzrokiem wodziła po półkach w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czego na nich ku jej niezadowoleniu nie było. Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, nawet wtedy gdy stanął tuż przy niej i chrząknął cicho,chcąc dać znać, że się pojawił.  
 **\- Pomóc w czymś?** \- Zapytał w końcu, na co zareagowała jedynie podskoczeniem w miejscu. Luna Lovegood, jak zawsze w swoim świecie.  
 **\- Nie. Albo tak. Właściwie to na pewno. Szukam nowych omniokularów, moje poprzednie się zniszczyły. Znajdę jakieś tutaj?** \- Spytała unosząc głowę do góry, by móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Chwilę ciszy, jaka między nimi zapanowała wykorzystała na przeszycie go wzrokiem zupełnie tak, jakby przebijała się przez jego duszę. George wiedział, że Luna zawsze była inna. Że potrafiła wyczytać z człowieka wszystkie jego myśli i emocje. Być może właśnie dlatego nigdy szczególnie z nią nie rozmawiał. Ani on, ani Fred. Ale Freda już nie było, a panna Lovegood stała tuż przed nim i szukała... Omniokularów?  
 **\- Mamy... Mam kilka sztuk. Chodź, pokażę ci.** \- Chrząknął, gdy poprawiał swoją wypowiedź i od razu skierował się do regału, na którym owe przedmioty się znajdowały. Choć starał się brzmieć pogodnie, normalnie nie potrafił.Wyczuła to od razu, słyszała w jego głosie smutek i żal. I wiedziała, jak musiało teraz krwawić jego serce. Dlatego też, gdy udało jej się go dogonić, ułożyła dłoń na jego plecach i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
 **\- Tylko trzy modele, ale może któryś ci się spodoba.** \- Powiedział, spoglądając na nią kątem oka i ukazując jej trzy pary omniokularów. Po chwili wahania wybrała te, których oprawki unosiły się ku górze i co kilka sekund zmieniały kolor. Czuła,że w tych będzie jej najlepiej. Poszła za nim do kasy i dopiero gdy zapłaciła odezwała się po raz kolejny.  
 **\- Odkryłam ostatnio przyjemne miejsce, takie spokojne. Niby cały czas w centrum, ale z dala od zgiełku. Niby park, a jednak bliżej mu do leśnej polany. Chciałam się tam teraz wybrać, jeżeli chcesz możesz iść ze mną.** \- Mówiąc to znowu przeszywała go tym swoim wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem. Po ciele George'a przeszedł dreszcz i choć w normalnych okolicznościach odmówiłby jej (jak i każdemu) tłumacząc się pracą, tym razem się zawahał. Może właśnie tego potrzebował?  
 **\- Czemu nie?** \- Mruknął cicho i sam nie wiedział kiedy złapał za swój płaszcz i skierował się do wyjścia. Zamknął sklep nie myśląc o tym, ile strat to przyniesie.  
Kierowała go prosto na opisaną wcześniej polanę, gdzie nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Żadnego człowieka, żadnej ławki, niczego, co wskazywało by na obecność kogokolwiek. Jedynie ciche ćwierkanie ptaków pozwalało odsunąć od siebie myśli o tym, że jest to zapomniany przez Boga zakątek. Luna usiadła na samym środku, na trawie i spojrzała przed siebie - na drzewa. Gestem dłoni wskazała mu, by usiadł obok niej, a gdy tylko to zrobił, odwróciła w jego stronę głowę.  
 **\- Kiedy za dużo myślę, przychodzę tutaj. To miejsce przypomina mi o tym, jaki ten świat potrafi być piękny. Przypomina mi o tym, że warto dalej żyć.** \- Powiedziała cicho, kładąc się na plecach i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Wzrok George'a powędrował za nią i utkwił w błękitnym niebie, pełnym delikatnych, puszystych chmurek. Jak dawno na nie nie patrzył? Westchnął, zachłysnąwszy się tym wszystkim. Po chwili milczenia, położył się obok i przestał zadręczać czymkolwiek. Brakowało mu właśnie takiej chwili wytchnienia, chwili bez przytłaczającego go poczucia winy. Myśli, że to on powinien był zginąć, a Fred powinien był żyć.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dotyk jej dłoni, wodzący po opatrunku. Drgnął lekko, odsuwając się i spoglądając na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
 **\- Musi boleć, prawda?** \- Zapytała i coś w wyrazie jej twarzy kazało mu zrozumieć, że wcale nie chodziło jego o ucho.  
 **\- Potwornie.** \- Odpowiedział tylko, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zabrała dłoń i ułożyła ją sobie na sercu.  
 **\- To zawsze boli i wbrew temu, co mówią inni - nigdy nie przestaje. Ale uczymy się z tym żyć. Nic innego nam nie pozostaje. Musimy cieszyć się tym, że dane jest nam dalej patrzeć na to niebo.** \- Jej słowa docierały do niego z opóźnieniem, ale ich znaczenie wwiercało się w jego czaszkę i z pewnością długo jeszcze będzie pamiętał przekaz, jaki chciała mu podarować. Uśmiechnął się niemal niedostrzegalnie, ale wreszcie szczerze i odetchnął głęboko. Nie mówił jednak nic więcej, bo nie widział sensu w zbytecznym wypowiadaniu słów. Luna myślała najwidoczniej podobnie, bo zamiast przerwać ciszę, strzegła jej całą sobą.  
Po kilku godzinach milczenia w swojej obecności postanowili wrócić do obowiązków i życia codziennego. Nadal bez słowa, pożegnali się, a George tego dnia nie skierował się już do sklepu. Wrócił do domu, gdzie wreszcie udało mu się spokojnie zasnąć i przespać całą noc. I choć nadal nie pogodził się z odejściem Freda, zaczął mieć nadzieję, że będzie w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Że będzie mógł żyć, nie czując przez cały czas ciężaru jego śmierci.


End file.
